Winx Club - Episode 623
The Anthem is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Even without her voice, Musa can control the music and save Alfea from the witches. But now they have to choose between Musa's voice and the key to lock the Legendarium that Rumpelstiltskin wants for him. What do they choose? Major Events *The Winx are unable to defeat Rumpelstiltskin and they get out from the Legendarium World because of the time limit. *The Trix send the Witches of Cloud Tower to attack the Winx. *The Winx hold a concert at Alfea. *Musa and the students of the Music Cafe defeat the Witches of Cloud Tower. *Bloom trades the Legendarium Key with Rumpelstiltskin for Musa’s voice. *Rumpelstiltskin gives back Musa’s voice. *Musa and Riven break up. *Riven leaves the Winx and the Specialists for good. Debuts *Mythix Convergence Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Roy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Kiko *Faragonda *Griffin *Palladium *Griselda *Wizgiz *Eldora *Rumpelstiltskin *Lori *Evie *Carol Spells Used *Mythix Convergence - Used against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. *Volcanic Attack - Used along with Water Bolt and Lilac Vortex against the Witches of Cloud Tower but failed. *Water Bolt - Used along with Volcanic Attack and Lilac Vortex against the Witches of Cloud Tower but failed. *Lilac Vortex - Used along with Volcanic Attack and Water Bolt against the Witches of Cloud Tower but failed. More coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette *Unknown as Roxy *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Antonella Giannini as Griffin *Stefano Onofri as Palladium *Franca Lumachi as Griselda *Mino Caprio as Wizgiz *Unknown as Eldora *Unknown as Rumpelstiltskin *Unknown as Lori *Unknown as Evie *Unknown as Carol Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom & Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Amore *Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven & Rumpelstiltskin *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Adam Gregory as Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Thoren *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne & Lori *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina & Evie *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko & Wizgiz *Kari Wahlgren as Faragonda & Carol *Grey DeLisle as Griffin *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *April Stewart as Eldora Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Beat to the Music *We Are a Symphony *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Trivia *This is the third time the We Are a Symphony song is heard. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mythix Convergence. *This episode marks the last appearance of Riven. Mistakes *When Rumpelstiltskin appear at Winx’s dorm, the bottle that holds Musa's voice is missing. *When Musa uses the power of the magic instruments to attack the Witches, she was heard talking although her voice was stolen. uZ4cqwCbxzI.jpg|The bottle that holds Musa's voice is missing. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub